Why Would I hate You?
by writer0824
Summary: A Raph and Leo brotherly moment! No flames! I struggled on this. Leo is training too hard, and Raph has always had a lot on his mind. What could happen because of this?


TMNT

A/N- This one if for Guest, a Leo and Raph one. Still taking requests! This is while Mikey was trying to get Donnie to sleep in, '' Nightmares.''

Leo was in the dojo, training with everything he's got.

'' Come on, Leonardo, you have to train harder. You have to protect your brothers.'', he mumbles. He didn't know Raph was watching him. Yes, Raph knew he was a jerk, but his brothers didn't know many things about him. He worries like Leo does. He cries himself to sleep at times, when one of his brothers were hurt. He loves them more than anything else in the world. He'd do anything for them. And, Leo was his closest brother, no matter how bad the two fought. But, Raph still had his feelings that Leo hated him. He couldn't help it. But, like he'd tell Leo that.

' Ug, I hate when he does this.', Raph thinks. Leo continued to train, and Raph continued to watch.

'' Are you working yourself hard enough, Leo?'', Raph asks, after Leo trained for a half an hour. Leo turned around in surprise.

'' When did you get here?'', he asks.

'' I've been watching you push yourself to the limit.'', Raph answers.

'' Did Donnie and Mikey see? They hate when I do this.'', Leo sighs.

'' And I don't?'', Raph asks. He walks over to Leo. '' You don't have to worry about them, Mikey is trying to get Donnie to talk to him.''

'' Oh, so why are you suddenly concerned?'', Leo asks, putting his katanas back in the pouch.

'' You're working yourself to the max. It's not healthy.'', Raph says.

'' You sound like Mikey to Donnie.'', Leo laughs. Raph laughs.

' That's because Mikey worries about Donnie like I worry about you.', Raph thinks, and his smile fades.

'' You shouldn't be working yourself like this.'', Raph warns. Leo looks at his brother.

'' I know, but I'll be okay.'', Leo assures. Raph takes his shoulder and guides him out of the dojo.

'' Then, you won't mind a break.'', Raph smiles. Leo looks at his brother.

' I have to keep training. I have to be a better ninja if I want to protect my brothers.', he thinks.

'' Raph-'', Leo goes.

'' Don't ' Raph' me, bro, you need a break.'', Raph says. Leo doesn't protest. He knew Raph would yell at him until he did. The two brothers sit on the couch, and watch Space Heros. Raph HATED the show, but Leo enjoyed it, so he tolerated it. Leo knew something was on his brother's mind.

'' Raph, what's wrong?'', he asks. Raph looks at his brother.

'' Promise you won't laugh or think I'm being stupid or anything like that?'', Raph asks.

' Okay, SOMETHING IS WRONG! Raph never acts like this.', Leo thinks.

'' Of course.'', he answers immediately.

'' Why don't you hate me?'', Raph asks. Leo stood there for a moment, stund by the question.

'' I will never hate you! You're my brother, I will always love you.'', Leo tells him. Raph looks at his brother.

'' But, why?'', Raph asks, starting to feel like a little kid.

'' Because you're my brother. I'm surprised you don't hate me.'', Leo says. Raph looks at his brother.

'' Why would I hate you?'', he asks.

'' Because I fail you guys everyday. I can't get Donnie to talk to me. I can't get you to, either. And, if Mikey is upset, he won't come to me, he'll go to Donnie.'', Leo says.

'' You don't fail us. You save us. Leo, do you release how scared I was when I thought we lost you. Do you know crushed Mikey and Donnie were?'', Raph asks. '' We can't live without our brother, Leo, we're all a family.''

'' Exactly, so don't think I hate you, because I never would. You may be a pain, but you're my brother. And nothing in this world would ever make us hate you.'', Leo says. Raph gets up, and hugs his brother.

'' Thanks, Leo. Oh, and one more thing?'', Raph asks. Leo looks surprised by Raph's actions, but goes along with it.

'' Yeah?'', Leo asks. Raph takes his arm, and flips Leo over.

'' Don't ever mention this again.'', Raph says. Leo couldn't help but laugh.

'' There's the Raph I know.'', he smiles. He loved Raph more than anything, and will do anything to keep him safe. He loves Raph more than any of his brothers and father will ever know.

A/N- Okay, I'm going to be honest, I really really struggled with this. So, no flames. Still taking requests, but I'll try to get better


End file.
